Gone, Gone, Gone
by IamUndomielwifeofEstel
Summary: One-shot. Clint and Natasha share a Christmas with the avengers, when Clint starts to realize the depth of his love towards Natasha. After confessing his love for her, he has to convince her that she can love again, and that it is ok to be human. Better than it sounds. Open me up, take a peak. Clintasha. Rated k plus. Some fluff. Contains Phillip Phillip's Gone, Gone, Gone. R&R!


**Wahoo! One-shot time! I had this wonderful idea from Phillip Phillip's Gone, Gone, Gone. It's a Clintasha fic, though other characters are mentioned. Told in Clint's point of view, kind of. Like real world point of view. I am not a genius (well, maybe…) or a billionaire so I do not own marvel, and if I did, Natasha and Clint would already be together. I do not own Phillip Phillip's either. **

Gone, Gone, Gone.

Natalia Romanova seemed to be a cold, hard, bitch. She had her emotions intact, and, if looks could kill, many people she knew would be dead. Clever and quick, this fiery red head could kill you in the blink of an eye, and not lose a wink of sleep over it. She kept her secrets bottled up, and had not cried in a long, long time. Only one person knew all of her secrets. Two people knew some.

Clinton Barton also kept his emotions intact. Unlike Natasha though, he had a great sense of humor, and his witty comments could spark a sense of rage, one so strong that you did not know was inside of you. He was more open, and knew all of Natasha's secrets, as did she. Only two other people knew some secrets that Natasha kept close to heart. Their names were Betty Banner, and Pepper Potts.

So as Clint sat next to the said red head, his arm around her neck, his feelings started to reach an all-time high. He had known for a long time that he was in love with her, though he just now realized the depth of his love.

People were talking, and Clint knew that Natasha did not like the noise. Betty was here, and she kept glancing at Natasha, sharing a smile that Clint had not seen her share with many people. Inside the tower, the rooms were decorated for Christmas, and Tony had hired a DJ for the night being. Thor and Jane sat together, across from Steve and Beth, a woman that fell in love with Steve after he saved her life. Bruce sat next to Betty, and they talked of formulas and elements. Pepper sat next to Tony, and for the moment she did not look entirely stressed out.

The DJ stared at Tony, and he winked back. The DJ then put on a song that seemed to express all of Clint's feelings towards Natasha at that moment. He smiled at her and looked into her deep blue eyes, as wide as the sea. She smiled back, and he gripped her hand as the song started.

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me._

_And I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me._

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

_I surrender honestly._

_You've always done the same for me._

_So I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_You're my back bone._

_You're my cornerstone._

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

_You're my head start._

_You're my rugged heart._

_You're the pulse that I've always needed._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

_For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on._

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long, long after you're gone._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Clint looked adoringly into Natasha's eyes, but quickly noticed that the light in her eyes had diminished to nothing, as she looked away. His eyes soon changed into eyes of concern.

"_Tasha_", he whispered.

She gave no response.

"_Tasha",_ he said a little louder.

"Stop it Clint," she told him in a loud, icy tone.

By now, Betty, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Beth were silent, watching them.

"Tasha, you don't have to live this way, let me in, give me a chance."

"No Clint, I've told you no before," she replied.

His eyes began to show anger, and the people in the room watched the world's deadliest assassins in awe, thinking of how they contained that much emotion. Betty could not help to suppress a smile.

"Natasha, let me in, let me love you."

Her face turned cold, though her eyes betrayed her as she said, "Love is for children."

He smiled as he told her, "Then let's be children."

She suppressed a grin and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and smooth, but had a passion throughout it that sent sparks flying. When they broke apart, she asked him a simple question that pulled at his heartstrings.

"Why do you love me Clint? My ledger is dripping red, and I'm a murder, the only thing I'm good at is killing others."

Clint frowned and answered the question as honestly as he could.

"Tasha, _my_ ledger is dripping red too. I had never failed a mission before you came along, and I'm glad that I saved the woman I love."

She smiled and threw her arms around him. They heard cheering in the back round, and something that strangely sounded like Tony screaming, "CLINTASHA PREVAILS!"

Blushes slowly appeared on their cheeks as Natasha whispered into Clint's ear, "Merry Christmas Clint."

He smiled against her ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas to you too, Natasha."

She smiled and buried her face deeper into Clint's shirt.

Clint could not help but mumble, "I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."

**How was that? Short and sweet. I honestly think that it was one of the best pieces I've ever written. Please Review, as I need some idea on how well I actually did on this. Thank you, and as always, have a wonderful day.**


End file.
